Talk:Obito Uchiha
NOTE: Please Refrain From Adding Theories On Who Obito Is. Untill And Unless Its Confirmed, It Won't Be Put Into Articles, And Since This Isn't A Forum, Its Not The Place To Discuss It. If You Feel The Need To Share Your Theories With Someone, Visit One Of The Many Naruto Forums Out There, All You Have To Do Is Google It. Fireball? Has it been confirmed that Obito could use the Fireball technique? Jacce 15:24, 1 May 2008 (UTC) In the anime, when he used that Fire Release Jutsu he said Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu which stands for Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu. I'm pretty sure that he used that technique.Deidara-nii (talk) 20:49, January 24, 2010 (UTC)Deidara-nii :It has not been proved but he is Chunin and so the chances of us being right is 95%. After all, Sasuke learned it as an acadamy student. --Kakashi Namikaze 10:18, 10 May 2008 (UTC) :yeah he used it in kakashi gaiden. poor obito.(goes to corner to cry for him) It has been proved, in the Kakashi gaiden, its the manga volume 27 and yes he's a chuninNaruto1994 01:23, 8 July 2008 (UTC)Naruto1994 Since he can use Katon Jutsu, shouldn't the fire nature icon be added to his page? Omnibender - Talk - 18:31, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Team Yondaime and Team 7 Love Triangle jutsu?! what?! AdderGuyInnit 19:55, 29 August 2008 (UTC) :Vandalism.Jacce 19:56, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Front Photo Seeing as Obito has come out in the anime shouldn't his picture be of him in the anime? Hidan13 (talk) 19:57, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Weird page (?) This might just be my computer getting nuts or something, but when I enter this page there's a lot of blabla about "Sasori had a wife, her name is Erin and her sister is married to Deidara"...I have no idea how to remove it so could someone else please (if it's not just my pc). :It is not your computer, I see the same thing. I think there is a bug in the new infobox. Jacce | Talk 19:18, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Movie In what movie does Obito appear in?-- (talk) 18:44, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :He doesn't appear in any movie. In a special yes but not movie. The Special: Kakashi Gaiden ~ A Boy's Life on the Battlefield part 1 and 2--KiumaruHamachi (talk) 21:38, February 15, 2010 (UTC) KiumaruHamachi ::I believe Kakashi mentions him in the third Shippuden movie, but I'm not sure whether Obito appears as a flashback or not. Omnibender - Talk - 21:57, February 15, 2010 (UTC) English He is played by Vic Mignogna in english according to Heroes 3. Apperance Should it be mentioned he looks similer to Kankuro? :In what way? ''~SnapperT '' 05:26, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::well, i was watching kakashi gaiden, and when Obito was talking to Minato on the rock, without his goggles or headband, i noticed he looks like Kankuro when the latter doesn't have facepaint on :::I'm not sure about the anime, but in the manga they're distinct enough. Kankuro's got a squarer jaw, a more distinct nose, and lighter hair. They both have spiky hair though. ''~SnapperT '' 05:39, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's one person drawing them all there are bound to be some inevitable similarities because of the mangaka's style. But this one isn't significant enough to mention --Cerez365 (talk) 12:32, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Trivia states that Obito first appears in the anime in ep. 80 of part 1. Anyone want to tell me exactly where this is? Kinggraham11 (talk) 18:30, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :It's actually 72. ''~SnapperT '' 18:44, July 29, 2010 (UTC) the scene when Obito awakens his sharingan (the one he kills the other guy with a kunai) is lightly different from the anime and manga: I mean, the shape his mouth is despicted. In my opinion, the manga shows an enraged obito, but in the anime he seems to be kind of afraid or angustiated. I hope this information is valid, it could be a trivia or something, but it's so small I think doesn't matter xD (talk) 23:41, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Three Tomoe Sharingan? It says Obito's left Sharingan eye is erroneously depicted as having three tomoe instead of two. Could this be possible seeing as how Sasuke had two tomoe in one eye and just one tomoe in the other eye until both evened out with eachother? :He had the two tomoe at the time of his death, and Sharingan do not develop from three to two. ''~SnapperT '' 22:29, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Appearance Section Obito doesn't have one. I'd make it myself but I'm not too sure about some things about Obito's apperance... Fangzntalonz (talk) 23:40, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :give it a whirl friend...--Cerez (talk) 23:53, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Debut chapter of obito and rin I have checked and you can see obito and rin appear as early as chapter 16 page 1, and not at chapter 239 as stated. Its in a photo but it counts as a debut doesn’t it? can someone change, or support me what im saying or give me reasons for being wrong? :If it's in a photo then no. IT was decided that a person's debut is whenever they appear and not when mentioned or seen otherwise.--Cerez365™☺ 12:25, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Though being mentioned can be used as debut if the character hasn't appeared yet. For example, Shikuro Aburame is only mentioned during Madara's fight with Fū and Torune. That's considered his debut right now, but if the character were to appear, the debut would be changed to his actual appearance. Omnibender - Talk - 15:10, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey guys, sorry I don’t sign my name I’m just a reader that wants to help out if possible, I’ve been re-reading naruto manga since chapter 1 I’ve also been checking some data that might have escaped namely the debut of some characters due flashbacks count as debut? team Minato appears in chapter 122 in sandaime´s flashback. :I thought of that debut also... they really appear so their debut chapter is in shippuden...--Ilnarutoanime (talk) 10:43, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Image Wouldn't this image look better in the infobox of the page?! akz! (talk) 04:01, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :I see no need to change the image. The current one is fine. Omnibender - Talk - 14:59, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Same as former.--15:18, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Obito's Mangekyou I was curious... And this is just some food for thought and something that could be fun to have up... But, what do you all think about putting an image in the info box of what Obito's Mangekyou would have looked like if he were still alive and had actually awakened it (of course we all know that would not have happened on his own)? Not only that, but to make things clear, we could put a notice somewhere that states that he never actually acquired it, but instead Kakashi did while in possession of Obito's Sharingan? Again, this would just be something fun to do and I doubt any one would go for it. ^^ - (talk) 02:17, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Naw. Obito never had the Mangekyo, Kakashi awakened it through currently unrevealed means. Skitts (talk) 02:19, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :(editconflict) Obito never awoken the Mangekyō nor can we speculate that he would've (I'd assume he would though on account of him being awesome). The other part of this that bothers me is that Obito's MS might have taken on a different shape if he still had his eyes or something like that.--Cerez365™ 02:21, December 15, 2011 (UTC)